(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for mounting and allowing opening and closing of doors for doors for small enclosures, such as closet. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a system and method for providing sliding opening and closing for a door for closets and similar spaces in a building.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Track-mounted closet doors have been used for solving problems associated with closing off small spaces, such as closets and laundry areas. However, these devices typically depend on multi-hinged folding doors or flexible doors. These approaches suffer from the shortcomings associates with multiple hinged panels, which typically cannot be completely concealed when opened, or provide multiple failure locations through the use of multiple hinges or flexing axes. Often in situations where doors are needed to close off smaller spaces that are positioned next to one another, the only solution is to place some sort of collapsing door, such as a set of panel doors mounted on a track, or use a curtain or similar device, or to use swinging doors that consume a great amount of space when opened into a hallway, for example.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a closet door arrangement that fit within small spaces or rooms without taking up a significant amount of space within the closet, without the use of multiple hinges or flexing panels, and without hindering passageways when opened.